


Modern Day Loves

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Study??, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: How characters are doing now or how they would be if they were in modern day or could go thereReader insertsI just want to imagine what Rey, Poe, Finn, wonder woman would be like after time, time to heal, time to develop their personalitiesTheres mild smut in the 2nd chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Poe Dameron was your funny hot personal trainer who makes you not hate exercising because of his kindness and upbeat personality. 

Wonder Woman was a museum curator who saved lives at night and always dressed like she was on a runway. She seemed reserved but talking with her about her passions or any passion in general made you feel part of something so important. Her caring about you the same intensity was..amazing 

 

Finn and Rey were your study buddies for anything STEM related bc you just did not get it but they loved that stuff and always helped. A lot of nights in the campus library sneaking in food to throw it at eachother

Rose Tico was a cute girl in your poly sci class who always had the coolest eyeliner and wasn't afraid to share her opinions no matter who opposed her


	2. Diana in Winter

Diana's first winter in New York since the warm beaches of Themsycira was a difficult one.  
It had only been 6 decades since then, but she still did not seem use to it.  
No matter how hard you tried to make the harsh season excitable for your girlfriend, and no matter how much she smiled for your sake, you could tell she was miserable. 

So since you could not afford a sudden vacation to Greece, you tried to give her the next best thing; motivation. 

"Come with me" you offered a mittened hand to your girlfriend as you walked from the museum to the shared apartment 

It was late but the streetlamps showed the snow on your coats and heeled boots. You passed the park on your left, the fence posts strung with garland and lights.

She smiled "..i was..we are going home, no?"

"We are not going to just any old apartment i am leading you to our winter vacation" 

Heaters blasting everywhere Lights off but plenty of strung holiday lights Candles Wine Food like she had Wave sounds off the computer The main living room rearranged for couch or carpet sex 

Before you open the door you say "I know its not the same as Themsciera, but i promise you are going to be warm, and very pleased" 

She gasped genuinly "Y/n?? You did all of this for me?" ;"Yea ofcourse" 

She smiled folding her lips to not cry "I love it" 

You hugged and kissed passionately  
Took her coat off and yours, shoes etc

t;"No winter clothes beyond this point" you declare

"Thank goodness for that! It is like 20° warmer in here!" She kissed you again in her camisoulle and trousers and barefeet so shes not as tall as usual You walk away from her take off more clothes, revealing makeshift lingerie closest to like what you assumed the Amazons wear 

"Haha you think that is what we dressed like?"  
You shrugged worried you insulted her

"I love it" She strides towards you wrapping your bare skin in her arms You beam. Her long black hair is in a sleek pony tail, it slowly falls onto her shoulder as she gently tilts your heads together, you open your lips for her tongue 

She pauses before to add  
"And i love you"

She closes the gap while picking you up, your legs instintively wrap around her hips. She walks until she can rest you on the back cushion/frame of the couch.

"Where do you want me to do you?" She asks "Im supposed to be pleasing you" you remind her She hums smiling into your neck its light and adorable but also deep and seductive "Mhhm, no. I want you."  


She lightly strokes the skin of the underside and side of your breast while purring

"So where?"

You breathe loudly then ripped off her shirt to throw it on the floor.  
"Theres a heater by the carpet" you suggested


End file.
